Question: Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} - 6 = 7\sqrt{x} + 10$
Explanation: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} - 6) - 7\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 10) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 6 = 10$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 6) + 6 = 10 + 6$ $2\sqrt{x} = 16$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{16}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 8$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 8 \cdot 8$ $x = 64$